


Unknown Blood

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Character Death, Gore, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Negan sees a teenage girl and has a feeling she's his.





	Unknown Blood

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

_Negan was laying on his side, head propped up on an elbow as she pulled her clothes on. “Sure you won’t stay?” He smirked, licking his lips._

_She grinned at him, winking. “I’m a bird, Negan. I’m only happy on the wind.” She reminded him, pulling her shirt over her head. “Feel free to offer me a little fun if you see me again.”_

_And with that, she was gone. Laying back, he groaned. Woman walking away like that wasn’t something that he was used to._

His eyes were trained on a teenage girl across the way, eyes wide. He looked at you, and he saw himself. Not in actions, but in looks. You had his features. Without even thinking, his feet moved him forward, towards you. The closer he got, the tighter his chest became. He’d never had kids, it wasn’t his thing. He was good with them, and they liked him, but he didn’t want his own.

You looked to be about 15 or 16, and that was around the start this whole shit show. That would have really been a time that he would have avoided kids. Then again, things happened.  As he watched you, it was clear that whoever raised you was a skilled fighter. If your mother was who came to mind, that made a lot of sense.

Your breathing was heavy as he approached. The walkers that had been around you were now lying on the ground, disposed of. Your blade was facing him. “What do you want?” Your voice was calm. Too calm.

Negan almost immediately felt the connection between the two of you. Licking his lips, he wasn’t sure how to approach this. “Are you alone, sweetheart?” He asked.

“What’s it to you?”

“I can offer you protection, food, water.” He explained. “There’s a group of us.” If you weren’t his daughter, he didn’t want to just blurt that out and scare the shit out of you. He felt it in his gut, though. His blood was pumping through your veins.

You took a step back, as if you were more afraid of him than the walkers that littered the ground around you. “You’re Negan, aren’t you?” You asked, shaking slightly.

He nodded. “I am.”

“Stay away from me.” Your jaw was clenched as you slowly backed away. “I know who you are. I know what you do.”

Your words hit him in the gut. While children weren’t something he had ever planned, there was no way he’d condemn a child of his to death. Especially not to be bitten, and turned, or ripped to shreds. “I don’t know who told you what, but it’s not true.” He moved forward.

“My momma wasn’t a liar.” Your eyes were hard, but the pain shined through. “Stay there. You come near me, and I will cut you down.”

Negan watched her go, letting her turn the corner before he turned and walked off. He’d tell his men to keep an eye out, and that they were not allowed to hassle you. If they did, it would be him they would deal with.

After another breath, he turned and walked off.

* * *

Four days after the first time he saw you, he saw you again. Once again, you wanted nothing to do with him. That didn’t stop him from approaching you, however. “I’m not gonna hurt you, sweetheart.” His hands were up, showing that he didn’t have any weapons in his hands.

This time, you had a gun aimed at him. “I don’t believe you.” You told him, shaking your head. “You’re a bully, a thief, and a psycho.” At least, that’s what you’d been told.

“Hey, shouldn’t I get a chance to defend myself. Prove that wrong?” Negan asked, sounding very reasonable. “Let’s at least talk.”

You pulled back the hammer of the gun you had aimed at his head. “I said to stay away from me.”

“I am. I haven’t moved.” He pointed out. “You happened to be in the same area as me. Can’t fault me for saying hello.”

“So I’m just suppose to accept it’s a coincidence I ran into you again? I doubt that given who you are. You probably have me followed, trying to find out where I’m going, who I’m with. Fuck off.”

Negan sighed. “All I told my men was not to hassle you, and to keep an eye out.” He corrected her. “I never told them to follow you. I swear.” Not that she’d believe him. “Look, sweetheart-” He took a small step forward.

You clenched your jaw and cut off whatever he was about to say by pulling the trigger. You saw his eyes widen, with surprise when he wasn’t hit. He hadn’t noticed the slight movement that let you just miss him. “I said to leave me alone.” When you heard his men coming, you took off in the other direction.

A couple of his men moved as if to follow you, but Negan stopped them. “No. I’m sure I’ll end up seeing her again.”

“She shot at you.”

“And missed.” He shot back.

* * *

He had a feeling that she was being extra cautious now, making sure that you didn’t cross his path. That didn’t stop him from looking, however. Especially in areas that seemed to be overrun with them. It became second nature for him to have his eyes scan an area for any sign that you were there.

Negan felt a pull to find you, to get you to hear him out. Finally, he spotted you, going into a run down store. He gave you a minute before heading forward, hoping that being in the small space, you’d give him just five minutes. He was stubborn as all hell, and he wasn’t about to give up.

Halfway towards the storefront, your scream pierced the air, the color draining from his face. Negan gripped the handle to Lucille tight, rushing in after you. The second he crossed that threshold, he knew that he was too late. You were struggling to get out of the grasp of at least a handful of walkers.

One bit into your neck, pulling away from you. Blood gushed from your neck, your screams turning to gurgles as you choked on your own blood. Another was tearing at your abdomen, your innards spilling out, the sound of them hitting the floor sickening him. The color drained from your skin as the light went out from your eyes. The more their mouths ate at you, the more you sank to the floor.

His jaw clenched as he took a mere five steps forward, holding up Lucille, and swinging as hard as he could. The sound of bone crunching satisfied him for a split second before rage overtook him again, fueling the need to completely eradicate the walkers responsible for your death.

One by one, they were bludgeoned, far past was was needed. They barely looked like they had once been people, not that it phased him any. Blood dripped from the barbed wire that wrapped around the end of Lucille.

Negan’s eyes traveled from the carnage at his feet, to your body. He swallowed, seeing how much had been done to you in that short amount of time. It was up to him to make sure you didn’t turn. Both hands gripped the handle, and he poised it above your head, willing himself to swing. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He breathed.

* * *


End file.
